


Welcome Holmes

by JohnHamishHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnHamishHolmes/pseuds/JohnHamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is there to take care of John after he's invalided home from Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for someone's birthday. The other one is full on slash, but this one is justa really strong friendship (Unless you've got your goggles on).  
> I told you guys I'd be doing more soldier!John

The day he left, John hugged Sherlock fir the very first time.  
"Don't disappoint me" he said as Sherlock embraced him back.  
"You too."  
Then John boarded the plane and went off to war.  
Sherlock worked for Lestrade for the next few years. It was hard without his best friend.  
He got the news from Mycroft. At a crime scene.  
Mycroft called him on his mobile.

Sherlock pressed "Ignore" and sent him his customary "I prefer to text. SH" message.  
Mycroft called again. Sherlock declined it.  
He picked up after the fourth call.  
"What is so important, Mycroft?"  
"Doctor Watson has been wounded in action." he said, simply.  
"What?" said Sherlock, trying to grasp what he said.  
"John was shot in the shoulder and the thigh. He had several surgeries." Mycroft sighed.  
"Oh. Umm.... he's coming home then?" Sherlock felt dizzy. His John. His best friend. He was shot and lying bloody in a hospital bed.  
"Yes, once he's stable enough to handle the trip. Sherlock. He's is bad shape. He'll need someone to care for him when he comes back"   
"I know. I can have the flat ready in a few days."  
"I didn't mean you." Mycrof snapped.  
"I did." Sherlock hung up the phone.

Over the next week, Sherlock prepared the flat for the wounded soldier.   
He had a stair lift installed, so John wouldn't have to worry about getting in and out of the flat. He cleared away his clutter and his boxes.  
John would be needing a wheelchair for the next little while and Sherlock did not want to inhibit his mobility.  
He also moved all his belongings up to the second bedroom. It was best John took the one downstairs.

Mycroft called him again. Sherlock answered on the first call this time.  
"He's coming home. He'll be here on Friday."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, happy birthday to the person this story is for.  
> The next chapter will be up soon. You'll get the better stuff then, promise.


End file.
